Peek a boo
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* Bulma has too many peeks at the Saiya-jin Prince. What is to come of her?
1. I like it like that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. There it's said and done!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma has to many peeks of Vegeta. TOO MANY FOR HER OWN GOOD! What will be her punishment? I smell that lemony dew of the morning! ^.^  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
I like it like that!  
  
  
  
  
It was a sunny Sunday day. (Yeah I know that's super corny but what the hell!) Mrs. Briefs was sick and tired of watching Bulma mope around so she decided she would treat Bulma to a Sunday Brunch on the terrace. Just the two of them.  
  
  
"Bulma, I have all these scrumptious treats for the both of us. Hurry and pick one before I take them all!"  
  
  
"No thanks mom!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Oh Come on Bulma. You've been like this ever since the boys started training. It's obvious you're lonely and you want attention!" Mrs. Briefs suggested.  
  
  
"Mom, I know who and what I am. And i know for one thing that I'm NOT LONELY! I can survive without anyone!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"I find that hard to believe!"  
  
  
"Well it's a fact!" Bulma retorted.  
  
  
"You know what! You're begining to sound like Vegeta!"  
  
  
Bulma fell anime style out of her chair and stared at her mother with a clueless expression on his face.  
  
  
"Mom you've gotta be kidding me!"  
  
  
"No I'm not. The only time I actually see you happy is when Vegeta's around. Either you two are fighting or somthing else!" Mrs. Briefs made clear.  
  
  
Bulma blushed to herself.  
  
  
"Mom, that's not true. I hate him. He's rude, uncaring, and besides he's Vegeta! That's enough reason to hate someone!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Oh Please Bulma!"  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs sipped on her tea, while Bulma climbed back into her chair.  
  
  
"Mom, how come you're not be lonely? Dad isn't around as much as he usually is."  
  
  
"I know that dear. With Vegeta's excesive training, and the repairs to many things, Your father sleeps in the day and works at night. In fact he's sleeping right now. But when he has nothing to repair or when you do the repairs, Your father makes up for his...leave of absence."  
  
  
"Geez Mom! I didn't need to know that!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma sunk her head to her arms while Mrs. Briefs giggled like a school girl and held her face and blushed herself a deep shade of red. Bulma continued to think of how her mother is nuts and utterly ridiculous when the Gravity Room doors hissed. Heat released between the cracks. Bulma's head rose from it's place in curiousity. The door collapsed to the ground and out stepped Vegeta. Bulma's heart began to race with every step Vegeta took. With the towel wrapped around his neck and the sweat glistening all over his chest, Bulma was in heaven. Bulma blushed furiously and continued watching Vegeta strutt his way towards them.  
  
  
"Woman! Where's my lunch?" Vegeta asked in his usual pissed voice.  
  
  
"Vegeta you're lunch is inside on the table." Mrs. Briefs replied.  
  
  
Vegeta muttered something under his breath. It could have been a thankyou or a insult. Who knows! ( I do! ^.^ ) Vegeta was on his way to the kitchen when he noticed that Bulma was starring into outer space. Noticing this he stopped where he was and walked back in Bulma's direction. Observing what was about to happen, Mrs. briefs stepped on Bulma's foot from under the table.  
  
  
"Oooowww! Mom, what the hell was that for?" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs grunted and used her index finger and pointed to Vegeta. Bulma turned slowly and gulped. Vegeta approached Bulma slowly. Bulma began to wish she were inside or anywhere for that matter. Vegeta stopped, with his chest almost touching Bulma's face. He lifted Bulma's chin with his index finger and look ed into Bulma's eyes. Vegeta saw Bulma's desire for him. A small fraction though. She was doing a good job hiding most of it.  
  
  
"Hmmm. Do you find something interesting? Do you like what you see?" Vegeta asked in a playfull tone.  
  
  
Bulma was filled with embarrasement.  
  
  
"No. I se nothing that can attract my attention." Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
  
Pressing his body a bit closer to Bulma and leaning down to her ear he whipered......  
  
  
"This is interestng. You're telling me you don't like what you see, but I know diffently, You smell the opposite of your so called feelings. Your smell tells me you want me."   
  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta as he backed away.  
  
  
"To bad you can't!"  
  
  
Vegeta resumed his walk to the kitchen chuckling along the way. Bulma was really pissed now. She fumed to herself while Mrs. Briefs gathered the remaining treats and retreated to the house knowing Bulma would show how pissed she was. Once Mrs. Briefs was gone, she dashed around the corner and heard Bulma scream. She sighed and continued to munch on her snacks.  
  
  
  
Later that day..........  
  
  
  
Bulma had just finished taking her shower. Bulma slipped her night pants on and her night shirt which was really thin and could barely cover her bust, but it managed. Bulma walked over to her balcony and looked in outer space. Only thinking of Vegeta.  
  
  
*Damn him for being so mean!* Bulma thought to herself. Suddenly, Bulma saw Vegeta waking out of the kitchen. He had just finished his dinner when he sensed Bulma watching him. That grin that only appeared on his face when he was being sneaky appeared on his face snuck up on his face. Vegeta stopped infront of Bulma's balcony and whistled for Bulma.  
  
  
"What do you think I am? some damn dog?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"From down here, you look more like the dogs ass!"  
  
  
"Come up here and say that to my face!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
Vegeta levitated to Bulma's balcony.  
  
  
"My mistake. You look more like the shit that comes out of the dogs ass!"  
  
  
Bulma screamed and tried to throw something at him but he dodged everything easily. Bulma abruptly stopped to catch her breath.  
  
  
"Why throw things at me?" Begeta asked.  
  
  
"Don't you have some training to do?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Yes I do, but it can wait till I get my answer."  
  
  
"What answer?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Just admit you're attracted to me woman! Then I'll leave"  
  
  
"I'd never say such a thing!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma's shirt and saw her nipples piercing her shirt.  
  
  
"Too late"  
  
  
Vegeta levitated down to the ground chuckling away and left for his training. Noticing what the Prince meant, Bulma covered her chest with her arms and marched into the room. She plopped onto her bed and covered her ears with her pillows. She could still hear his chucking. It was hell. Bulma soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that for the first chapter. They're will be more steamy scenes later. Ja ne' Don't flame me. I'd like at least 10 reviews. Arigatou and Ja ne' 


	2. Rub - a - dub dub, Veggie's got a big gr...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. There it's said and done!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma has to many peeks of Vegeta. TOO MANY FOR HER OWN GOOD! What will be her punishment? I smell that lemony dew of the morning! ^.^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Rub - a - dub dub, Veggie's got a big grub!  
  
  
  
  
Upset and embarassed as hell, Bulma woke up in a crappy mood.  
  
  
"Damn Vegeta and his ways!" Bulma muttered to herself.  
  
  
Bulma got up and decided to take a shower. She gathered the things she would need and placed it in a small basket and entered the bathroom. She was about to slip out of her robe when her stomach began to growl imensely.  
  
  
"Man! I can't even take a shower without having something to eat? Let me just get this over with!"  
  
  
Bulma put her robe back on and went downstairs.  
  
  
"Hey Dad, where's mom?"  
  
  
"Oh she's outside badgering Vegeta again. Sometimes I feel sorry for the boy." Dr. Briefs replied.  
  
  
Outside..............  
  
  
"Vegeta, I'm not giving you you're breakfast until you take a shower or something!"  
  
  
"What's with you stupid humans and clean hygene?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
Vegeta gave in and went into the house muttering some choice words. Bulma was in the kitchen with her head in the refrigerator door. So she didn't see Vegeta walk by. Vegeta was pissed. He went into the bathroom, not even realising that someone had been there earlier. He stripped all of his clothes off and stood under the water.  
  
  
Downstairs.............  
  
  
Dr. and Mrs. Briefs left and went on their way somewhere, (Who really cares?) Bulma finished her cinnamon bun and licked her fingers. She went upstairs and was on her way to the bathroom when she heard water running.  
  
  
* Water? Why is the shower on? * Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma drew closer to the door and opened it a little more. The door was a little open already. The Prince didn't bother to actually close the door. He expected someone to do that for him. Vegeta was in deep thought. He didn't even feel Bulma's ki right near him. He was to busy listening to the running water, and thinking of ways to kill Bulma and her family once the androids were destroyed. Bulma opened the door more and more. Curious as to who was in there. Then she saw him.   
  
  
* He didn't even draw the shower curtain closed? * Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma watched as each bead of water fell onto Vegeta's body and trickled down his body in a sensual pattern. How his eyes were closed and he actually looked relaxed and not like he had something stuck up his ass. Well in Bulma's opinion. One big droplet of water Bulma followed. When it fell on his chest then trickled down his stomach, ripling over each muscle, and over his navel, then... then.  
  
  
* Oh My God! That's atleast 14 inches right there! * Bulma thought.  
  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Vegeta shut the water off and began to step out of the shower. Bulma snapped out of her trance and scurried to her room as if she wasn't even there. She jumped on her bed and began to "read" a magazine. Vegeta stepped out only wearing a towel. He looked into Bulma's room and saw her reading a magazine. He shook his head in reasurence then went to his room to change. When the coast was clear, Bulma drew the magazine away from her face and that big smile that Master Roshi has on his face when he see's something he likes. Bulma slapped herself then fell onto the bed, trying to get the images of Vegeta out of her head.   
  
  
Later that day..........  
  
  
Bulma was in her lab, doing some work. She was growing bored with whatever she was doing. No one was around so she decided to turn on the camera's she had in the Gravity room. This was Bulma's usual thing. If she ever got bored at work, she would spy on Vegeta. She closed and locked her door, dimmed the lights and watched Vegeta doing some push-ups.  
  
  
* Mmm. I just love it when he does his push up's on his finger. How he goes up and down, up and down, up and out, in and out, in and wait a minuet. I gotta stop thinking like this. Vegeta would never treat me like THAT!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma continued to watch Vegeta for 2 more hours. She was getting tired and she wanted to have dreams of Vegeta, her sweet Prince, doing things to her that only she could dream about. Until she saw Vegeta stop his training.  
  
  
* That's strange, Vegeta never wouldn't stop his training this early in the day. He can go on training for hours into the night?* Bulma thought suspiciously.  
  
  
Vegeta laid against the control panel and slid to the floor. He was panting for air. He had his eyes clamped shut and he was prespiring a lot. Bulma looked on in wonder at Vegeta's action.  
  
  
* What's he up to? *  
  
  
Vegeta placed his hand on his chest gently.  
  
  
* What's wrong with him? Maybe he's not feeling so well? *  
  
  
Vegeta contiued to pant and breath roughly. He dragged his hand slowly down his chest.  
  
  
* Maybe he needs help. Wait this is Vegeta we're talking about *  
  
  
"Yeah! Suffer you bastard!" Bulma chirped inside her lab.  
  
  
Vegeta contiued to drag his hand down further. His eyes closed and his other hand clinched into a fist. Bulma closed her eyes and began to debate what to do.  
  
  
* Maybe he does need help, but he doesn't deserve it *  
  
  
"Aaahhh"  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and looked up.  
  
  
"Oh my god! So Vegeta DOES feel like normal people?"  
  
  
Vegeta continued to grunt to himself as he masturbated. Bulma was turned on by Vegeta actions. Bulma watched deeply as Vegeta climaxed and came on the floor. She felt hot in every which way. Bulma clutched her chest, hoping to stop her jumping heart from jumping out of her chest. Suddenly.....  
  
  
"Bulma dear. Are you in there?"  
  
  
Bulma panicked and turned the screen off.  
  
  
"Uh Yeah Dad! I'm here" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
Bulma opened the door looking flustered as ever.  
  
  
"Good Greefy Gracious! (Arigatou again jiyubei-chan! ^.^ ) Bulma you look very flustered. Are you feeling well?"  
  
  
"Uhhh yeah. I'm just kind of tired that's all!" Bulma replied in a some what composed voice.  
  
  
"Perhaps it's time you turn in?"  
  
  
"Sure. That's just what I'll do Goodnight Dad!"  
  
  
Bulma scurried away and up the stairs.  
  
  
"What is that girl up to?" Dr. briefs asked himself.  
  
  
Dr. Briefs opened the door further and explored Bulma's office. He turned on the camera's that were all over the house. Then he turned on the screen Bulma was looking at.  
  
  
** Access denied. Please state your voice activated name and password please **  
  
  
Dr. Briefs was starrtled by the command but he complied.  
  
  
"Dr. Briefs, Bunny"  
  
  
** Access Denied Miss Briefs. Please try again **  
  
  
* Miss Briefs? Why would Bulma have special cameras in the house with passwords on them? Maybe I'll ask her. * Dr. Briefs concluded.  
  
  
Dr. Briefs turned off all the screens in Bulma's office, turned off the lights, and exited her office. Dr. Briefs walked up-stairs and entered Bulma's side of the building. Dr. Briefs now stood infront of Bulma's door he was about to knock on it when he decided to peak in. Bulma was under the covers asleep.  
  
  
* Hmm? Maybe I shouldn't disturb her. I'll question the matter in the morning? * Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
  
Dr. Briefs closed the door and left, The bed sheets shifted.  
  
  
"Thank Kami he's gone. Finnaly I can get this over with!" Bulma spoke to herself in a calm tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's Bulma up to? Well that's a silly question. For me that is. Cause I know! There WILL be a lemon in the next chapter. Please review!!!!!! Don't flame me. Reviews speed up the process of getting chapters out! Hint Hint...Ja ne' ^.~ 


	3. Finger me Baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. There it's said and done!  
  
  
A/N: Bulma has to many peeks of Vegeta. TOO MANY FOR HER OWN GOOD! What will be her punishment? I smell that lemony dew of the morning! ^.^  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Finger me Baby!  
  
  
  
  
Bulma pulled back the covers and licked her lips with anticipation. Bulma stood up and closed the door quietly. She fell back on her bed and starred at the ceiling.  
  
  
"That image of Vegeta will never leave my mind. Oh Damn Vegeta I want you so much!" Bulma whispered to herself.  
  
  
Bulma hit her chest with her right hand. After experiencing the slight twinge of pain, Bulma opened her eyes immediately.  
  
  
* I can't take it anymore! Am I really going to have to do this to ease my suffering? * Bulma thought to herself.  
  
  
Bulma uneasily unbuttoned her blouse. She fiddled with her bra trying to decide what she should do. Should she lay on her back hot, horny, and uncomfortable or please herself and tie herself over till she actually get's some? Amazing how powering pleasure is. It's like a drug where you can become an addict to if not doing it or not. Bulma dipped her fingers in the cup of her bra timidly and brushed over her erect nipple.   
  
  
Bulma startled at the sensations that coursed through her body stop abruptly. When she realized that she couldn't live without that feeling overpowering her body, she continued her exploration. She moved faster over the now hardended nub and pinched it sharply. Bulma inhaled at the wonderful erotic feeling. She unclasped her bra slowly and continued to kneed her nipples till they were numb. Occasional gasps escaped her lips, but she bit her lip, somewhat calming herself down.   
  
  
* I feel so dirty......Okay take deep breaths......Just imagine Vegeta doing this to you * Bulma thought regrettfully.  
  
  
With a new feeling driving her desire Bulma pushed her right hand down her stomach. Her left hand still kneeding her nipple. Her back involuntarilly arched to the skys. Bulma pushed her hand further, pushing past her navel. Once she reached the top of her skirt, she grew impacient. Bulma unzipped her skirt and wiggled out of it. Bulma now feeling the top of her silk panties, shrugged them off.   
  
  
* Okay, just think of Vegeta * Bulma reasured herself.  
  
  
Bulma continued to force her hand down her aching body. Bulma brushed past her soft blue curls. Startled and getting warmer, Bulma shoved her index and middle finger inside her. Bulma moaned when her fingers made contact with herself. Bulma stayed there for a while debating what next to do. Bulma took her hands out and regretted it. She enjoyed the feeling of something engulfing her body and soul. Bulma observed her hands and felt a little disgusted but mainly turned on.  
  
  
* I can't believe I'm this wet? *  
  
  
Bulma rubbed the sticky clear subatsnce between her fingers. Then she dipped her fingers back into her womanhood. Needing more release she pushed her ring finger in their aswell. Felling somewhat satisfied, Bulma started to pump in and out. Taken aback by the new feelings and emotions of her actions, Bulma screamed her pleasure.  
  
  
* Oh Vegeta * Bulma thought to herself.  
  
  
Bulma glanced into th mirror beside her.  
  
  
* Have I really had to lower myself to this? *  
  
  
Bulma continued to Pump, harder, with more need, want and desire. Bulma suddenly climaxed.  
  
  
* Wait a minuet. 3 fingers couldn't have made me climaxed this soon. I know myself better than that * Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and stared into Vegeta's dark black orbs. Both of his fingers were inside of Bulma along with her three. 5 fingers is what drove Bulma over the edge. Bulma stopped pumping and gazed into Vegeta's eyes in shock and confusion.  
  
  
"How did you get in?"  
  
  
"The window?" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
About to unleash her anger and embarasment, Bulma was cut off by Vegeta.  
  
  
"Why did you stop?" Vegeta asked quietly.  
  
  
Bulma had nothing to say.  
  
  
"Don't let me interupt your fun.... of course, I could add more fun if you don't mind?"  
  
  
"H-How?" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta slipped his hands out of Bulma and raised them into the air. He rubbed the clear substance onto his lips then licked his lips hungrily, followed by his fingers.   
  
  
"Is this enough proof?" Vegeta asked in a husky tone.  
  
  
"Finger me"  
  
  
Vegeta softly glided Bulma's finger out of herself then re-entered his fingers inside her. Bulma stiffled a moan. She continued to bite down on her bottom lip to keep control. Vegeta pushed farther. Bulma was reaching her second climax already. Wanting to drive her over the edge, Vegeta began to rub Bulma's clit roughly. Bulma screamed and came on Vegeta's fingers.  
  
  
Satisfied with his results, Vegeta licked his fingers again. Bulma shut her eyes in ecstasy. Still wanting more, Vegeta knealt down and began to lap up Bulma's juices off of her thigh. Still desiring more, he began to lick Bulma's folds. Bulma inhaled air, and began to rub her nipples, trying to keep herself busy. Vegeta then bit down sharply on Bulma's clit and rubbed the sides of her clit with his fingers. Sighing in ecstasy she came in his mouth. Vegeta didn't mind, he swallowed eagerly. A litle bit satisfied, Vegeta began to kiss Bulma's body.   
  
  
Going higher Vegeta dipped his tounge into Bulma's navel. Bulma's body shook erotically. Vegeta began  
to lick Bulma's breasts softly. Bulma moaned in Vegeta's jet black mane. Then Vegeta for the first time kissed Bulma. Her mouth tasted so sweet, so inviting, so addictive. Vegeta pushed his tounge into Bulma's mouth further, daring to taste the even sweeter ecstasy Bulma possesed. Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes and pushed her hips up to his. He grined softly then sat up.   
  
  
Vegeta took his shirt off, peeled off his spandex pants and hovered over Bulma once again. Bulma had other plans of bringing Vegeta over the edge with her. Him still hovering in the air, Bulma scooted down beneath him. Vegeta questioned Bulma's actions to himself. Then he felt it. Bulma took Vegeta in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Vegeta thrusted in Bulma's mouth repeatedly. Then he came in her mouth. Bulma swallowed, licked her lips and gazed into his eyes as if begging for more. Vegeta yanked Bulma up, right undernreath him.   
  
  
"Do me now" Bulma whispered huskily.  
  
  
He spread her legs and entered her roughly. Bulma gasped at the feeling. This is the feeling she had been craving for for so long. Bulma dug her nails into Vegeta's back and held on for the ride. Vegeta pumped harder to please him and Bulma. Vegeta driven mad by desire dug his teeth into Bulma's flesh. Drunken with pleasure, Bulma didn't even notice. Vegeta climaxed, followed by Bulma. Ear shattering screams filled the room and shoom the home.  
  
  
"I thought you said Bulma was asleep?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
  
"I guess I was wrong!" Dr. Briefs replied.  
  
  
Vegeta collapsed onto Bulma and panted softly. For the rest of the night they held each other and basked in the feeling of each others company.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should there be more? Please review. I need these!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
